La fin du monde
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Un petit texte sur mon couple préféré pour fêter la fin du monde! MidoTaka!


**Titre: **_La fin du monde  
_**Genre: **_Romance et humour  
_**Rating: **_K+__  
_**Personnages: **_Midorima/Takao._

**Note: **_Voici un petit OS sur la fin du monde! En espérant qu'on y ait tous survécu pour le lire! XD J'avais envie de faire un petit truc pour célébrer cet apocalypse, alors ce couple m'est apparu tout désigné pour ce faire (vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi en lisant). En espérant que ce petit moment fluff vous plaira!_

_Bonne fin du monde à tous et bonne lecture~!_

* * *

- Je t'aime.

Quand Midorima avait invité Takao derrière le gymnase, ce dernier était loin de se douter que c'était pour lui faire une telle déclaration. Debout devant son coéquipier, il resta un moment éberlué, à le fixer comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait sur les épaules. Constatant l'hébètement plus qu'évident du brun, le plus grand replaça ses lunettes déjà bien placées et se répéta :

- Je t'aime, Takao. Tu veux sortir avec moi?

Enfin, l'interpelé sortit de sa torpeur, sans pour autant arrêter de fixer son vis-à-vis. Il se doutait déjà des sentiments de son compagnon – qui étaient par ailleurs réciproques –, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait lui qui se déclarerait! Lui-même en était encore à l'étape de se construire un plan sans faille pour arriver à le convaincre de sortir avec lui, et voilà que l'autre prenait les devants!

Le meneur savait que lorsque son collègue agissait bizarrement, c'était toujours à cause de l'horoscope. Il avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude d'écouter Oha-Asa chaque matin, pour ne plus avoir la surprise de leurs équipiers. Cependant, ce matin même, on avait annoncé une chance normale en amour pour les cancers et de la malchance pour les scorpions. Qui plus est, les Lucky Item ne concernaient aucune espèce de déclaration – Midorima tenait justement une peluche en forme de tortue dans ses mains, l'objet du jour. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il choisisse ce jour particulier.

Takao aurait bien voulu se triturer un peu plus les méninges, mais la force du regard posé sur lui l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Il commença par déglutir et finit par répondre, d'une voix étonnamment aigüe :

- M-moi aussi je t'aime, Shin-chan!

Le lanceur afficha enfin un petit sourire, à peine perceptible, qui remplit tout de suite de joie son coéquipier. Enfin, ils étaient ensemble! Takao se serait permis une petite danse de la joie si l'autre n'avait pas décidé de se pencher sur lui et d'empoigner son visage. Ils étaient maintenant si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur de l'autre sur leur propre bouche. Les yeux verts étaient remplis d'émotions comme Takao n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il fut presque déçu quand il ferma les yeux, mais il récolta à la place une bien meilleure récompense : un baiser, timide, sur ses lèvres. Il dura quelques secondes seulement, mais Takao en voulait plus, alors il passa ses mains autour du cou du plus grand et posa ses propres lèvres sur les siennes. Midorima ne recula pas et répondit au baiser avec toute la passion qui le possédait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se relâchèrent et le faucon proposa, d'une voix incertaine :

- On devrait peut-être y aller... il se fait tard.

Midorima se contenta de hocher la tête et tous les deux partirent chercher leur sac, avant d'aller changer leurs chaussures en chemin. Ce petit délai permit à Takao de réfléchir un peu plus à la situation et il tenta de cerner ce que cette journée avait de si particulier. Ils arrivaient près de leur remorque lorsque soudain, il eut un flash, qui le fit s'exclamer à voix haute. Réagissant au petit cri de victoire, le lanceur étoile se retourna pour lui demander :

- Ça va, Takao?

- Shin-chan, répondit le brun, pourquoi as-tu choisi cette journée pour te déclarer?

Le faucon put sentir son petit ami se raidir, mais celui-ci feignit l'indifférence :

- Pour aucune raison particulière, Takao.

Le meneur, plus heureux qu'à l'habitude, se sentait d'humeur encore plus taquine. C'est pourquoi, tout en s'appuyant sur le mur (signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas près de partir), il insista :

- Dis-moi, mon chéri, on est quelle date aujourd'hui?

Si le surnom l'affecta, Midorima n'en montra rien et répondit calmement :

- Le 20 décembre 2012.

Avec un sourire qu'il arrivait à peine à refouler, le plus petit continua :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain?

Cette fois, Midorima sursauta clairement, mais, tout en replaçant ses lunettes en un tic nerveux, il insista pour feindre l'ignorance :

- C'est vendredi, on a cours comme d'habitude. Takao, pourquoi toutes ces questions?

L'interpelé s'avança alors vers son amoureux et se cramponna à ses épaules tout en le regardant dans les yeux, dans le but de le rendre encore plus nerveux :

- Dis-moi, mon amour, c'est parce que tu crois qu'il y aura la fin du monde demain que tu t'es déclaré aujourd'hui?

En plein dans le mille, réalisa le faucon quand il vit la lueur qui apparut dans les yeux verts. Oh vraiment, c'était trop drôle et tellement lui, de croire en la fin du monde, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le relâcher et de partir d'un grand rire, si grand qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Midorima tenta de se défendre, quoique bien faiblement :

- Imbécile, qui croit à de telles stupidités?

Takao rassembla assez de sérieux pour rétorquer, entre deux éclats de rire :

- Toi, apparemment!

Ce qui lui valut un coup de poing en plein ventre. Takao, même s'il s'y attendait, se plia en deux sous la douleur. Il se plaignit pendant un moment de la force du coup, mais Midorima ne sembla pas flancher, car il resta droit comme un piquet. Enfin, le faucon reprit son souffle et décida de monter sur le vélo sans qu'ils aient joué à Roche, papier, ciseaux. L'ancien joueur de Teikou hésita quelques secondes avant de monter dans la remorque : il ne se plaindrait pas de recevoir un traitement de faveur, même si en sens inverse il l'aurait surement fait.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez Midorima, sans avoir parlé le long du chemin, Takao descendit de son vélo et s'approcha de son petit ami. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que le brun ne demande, avec un sourire moqueur :

- Tu veux que je reste pour la nuit, Shin-chan? Tu sais, tout d'un coup qu'il y aurait la fin du monde demain?

Il crut qu'il allait se récolter un coup, mais non. Le joueur étoile le regardait et semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition. Takao n'en revenait pas : il en avait vraiment peur à ce point?

Attendri malgré lui, il ne put que le suivre quand le plus grand empoigna sa main et le força à rentrer chez lui. Il y passa effectivement la nuit, dans la chaleur de son lit, à câliner et embrasser un Midorima plus affectueux que jamais. Takao se surprit à souhaiter qu'il y ait des fins du monde chaque jour, si c'était pour passer d'aussi beaux moments avec son nouveau petit ami.


End file.
